Aomine's Birthday
by Airise
Summary: Title indicates all. In the end, they're only good at basketball, but not at having a party. Happy birthday, Ao! Disclaimer : None


"Tomorrow is Aominecchi's birthday?!"

Momoi nodded. "That's why I gathered all of you to plan party for him." Her eyes scanned the people around the table – Aside from the GOM, there's Kagami, Himuro, Wakamatsu, Imayoshi and Sakurai.

"Do we have to plan a party for him?"

"WHY THE HECK DO WE HAVE TO PLAN IT FOR THAT BASTARD?!"

Akashi glared at Wakamatsu. "It's better if you keep that tone down. People are looking this way."

Wakamatsu shivered. He's frightening. More frightening than Aomine. I would like to know how the GOM kept up with his pace three years during Teiko years.

"And, Momoi-san. What do you have in your mind?"

"That's the problem. I want him to be happy and the only that make him happy aside from basketball is…"

"Big boobs." The GOM said in unison.

"That's right."

Aside from GOM and Touo members, the rest sweatdropped. They're peculiar individuals, aren't they?

"Isn't it easy to just give him Horikita Mai photo collection?"

"But I want party!" Momoi pouted, not considering Murasakibara's suggestion at all.

"I thought you said you want to make him happy." Himuro stated the matter-of-fact.

"I do, but…"

"How about playing basketball?" Kise's eyes were dazzling that it almost cause everyone to go blind.

"NO."

"Um…" Kagami raised his hand. "He's an easy shrimp to please, so why do you have to make it hard?"

"Kagami-kun. You have no way of treating a girl." Kuroko's already comforting a crying Momoi.

"Planning his party is hard."

"It's hard because you make it so." Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Why can't we just have something simple and yet everyone's happy?"

Kagami gawked at Midorima. "Did you really just say that?"

"I thought the same thing."

"Hmph!"

"Let's get him drunk!"

"WHOAH!"

"Alex!"

"Where did you come from?"

"We're underage, damn it!" Is she that senseless? Oh well, senseless just like her students. That's easier to see things.

"I can buy it for you." Alex winked.

Kagami facepalmed. Is that how it's supposed to settle things?

"Let's just have a classic party. We'll blow balloons, bake a cake – btw Momoi, stay out of this – and have a little game."

Momoi felt insulted at Midorima's words but decided to agree with it anyways. After all, the rest of the suggestions, especially Alex are beyond impossible to agree with.

* * *

Aomine blinked at the sight before him. "What's this?" His left hand slapped away the lost balloon coming in his way.

"Happy birthday Dai-channn!"

Aomine closed his ears in response. "You planned this, Satsuki?"

"WE planned it together."

Krik…krik….krik…

Aomine continue to ignore them until his face was hit with er….Murasakibara's snack. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, SATSUKI?!"

"Sa-chin. That's my snack."

"Can't you be more excited?!"

"I would if Horikita Mai is here in bikini." Aomine still busy rubbing his sore face. Geez…Satsuki has more strength than Tetsu when it comes to throwing.

"I know this is such waste of time."

"I can't believe I sacrifice my sleep for this."

More and more people grunted, causing a mismatch glare to finally take action.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Everyone's attention focused on the flying knife that's now stuck at the end of the wall.

"That's dangerous, Akashi!"

"Are you trying to kill us?!"

"Doesn't seem like a bad idea to me."

"Cancer is said not to have any communication with Gemini today."

"That's mean, Midorimacchi!" Kise whined. "I'm not a bad luck! Try and hug me!"

"Stay away from me!" Midorima's running around without even looking, crashing into the furniture here and there.

"Baa baa black sheep.."

"Get down here, Alex!"

"No way~ you come up here, Taiga, Tatsu~"

Aomine sighed in defeat when he looked around. Akashi and Touo guys were bickering (they really don't love their life), Murasakibara's already make the cake like his own, Alex stood on the table, drunk (she did bring alcohol in the end!) – singing and dancing and Momoi's trying to stop the fight between Kise and Midorima but only ended up worse.

"Way to go to celebrate my birthday."


End file.
